Os Dias Seguintes
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Hermione e Gina fazem uma aposta: Hermione seria capaz de dormir com alguém por uma só noite, sem esperar uma ligação no dia seguinte? / 1º Lugar no III Desafio de Shortfics do Pumpkin Pie, categoria Comédia Romântica / CAPÍTULO BONUS DG POSTADO!
1. Capítulo Único

**Autora: **Thais Potter Malfoy

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione

**Spoiler**: Livros 1-5

**Resumo**: Hermione e Gina fazem uma aposta: Hermione seria capaz de dormir com alguém por uma só noite, sem esperar uma ligação no dia seguinte?

* * *

**Os Dias Seguintes**

- Ah, Mione, pare com isso. – dizia Gina. Hermione pegou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e bebeu um gole. – Tenho certeza de que você vai se divertir.

- Gina. Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de lugar, eu não sou assim. – respondeu Hermione. Gina deu a volta na mesa e foi caminhando até a sala, no que a morena a seguiu.

- Não custa nada, Hermione. Só para me fazer companhia... – pediu à amiga. Hermione suspirou; Gina não desistiria até convencê-la.

- Por que você não pede a Luna, ou Christine? – perguntou Hermione, cansada. – Eu só quero ficar em casa, Ginny. Trabalhei o dia todo; nada melhor do que o meu sofá e um bom chocolate quente.

- A Luna foi viajar com o meu irmão. E a Christine está insuportável. Só me resta você.

- Por quê a Christine está insuportável? – perguntou Hermione, se interessando pelo assunto. Não que ela gostasse de fofocas, mas saber sobre Christine era sempre bom, considerando-se que Christine sempre sabia sobre ela.

- Agora que ela está saindo com o _Malfoy, _ela não para de falar sobre ele, sobre como ele é _perfeito, _se é que me entende. – respondeu Gina, irritando-se.

_- _É só você não ficar muito tempo com ela, eu não sei... – sugeriu a morena.

- Eu quero que _você _vá, Mione. – insistiu. – Por favor.

- Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir a uma boate hoje, Gi...

- Devia ter imaginado. Sabe, Mione, é por ser tão desanimada que você está sozinha! Parece uma velha... Não sai, não se diverte... – Gina sentou-se no sofá.

- Hey! – exclamou Hermione. – Está me chamando de velha?

- É o que todos dizem...

- Está conspirando contra mim nas minhas costas?

- Não mude de assunto!

Hermione também se sentou no sofá e encarou a ruiva. – Então me diga você... Por que está solteira?

- Escolha própria. – respondeu ela. – Não nos compare, Hermione. Você não consegue nem chegar aos meus pés. Seu poder de sedução é _baixíssimo_.

- Também não é assim, Gina...

- Podemos contar nos dedos o número de namorados que você já teve. E eu nem sei por que eles se interessaram por você. – desdenhou a ruiva.

- Mais que bela melhor-amiga eu fui arranjar! – brigou Hermione.

- Sou sincera, Mione. Aposto que você nem ao menos consegue sair com um cara uma noite só, sem esperar que ele te ligue na manhã seguinte.

- Na verdade, eu nunca fiz isso. Sair com alguém só por uma noite...

- É claro, seu poder de sedução é baixíssimo. – enfatizou Gina, deixando Hermione emburrada. – É disso que estou falando. Você é certinha demais... Vamos fazer uma aposta: Você sai comigo hoje à noite, e vê _se_ você consegue arranjar um cara... Aí você passa a noite com ele e pronto! Sem culpa, sem nenhum ressentimento. Ou melhor, sentimento. – a ruiva riu.

Hermione olhou desconfiada. - E se eu realmente conseguir? O que eu ganho?

- Você escolhe um cara e eu tenho que seduzi-lo, custe o que custar!

- Nossa, você acha mesmo que eu não vou conseguir. Isto é, se eu aceitar essa maluquice. – teimou Hermione.

- Ah, Mione. Vai ser divertido, tanto pra mim quanto pra você. Mas... se você perder. – Gina sorriu, malévola. – Vai ter que jogar quadribol comigo e com os rapazes no domingo.

- Não mesmo! Você sabe que eu tenho pavor de altura! – brigou.

Gina usou sua expressão "_olha-só-como-eu-estou-com-pena-de-você_" – Isso é uma aposta. Você não pode se dar bem se perder.

Hermione ficou pensando durante algum tempo. – Tudo bem, apostado. Vou mostrar pra você quem é que tem o "baixíssimo poder de sedução".

* * *

"_Oh, Merlin, o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui_?", pensou Hermione, olhando ao seu redor.

Só via gente bêbada (ou querendo se passar por); todos dançando e se beijando, sem nenhuma preocupação. Ela também devia fazer isso, mas não tinha o menor ânimo. O ritmo era contagiante, tinha que admitir. Ela mesma estava se balançando, enquanto Gina dançava loucamente ao seu lado. "_Não devia ter vindo_", pensou. "_Devo estar sendo uma péssima companhia_."

- Anime-se, Mione. – disse Gina, chegando mais perto dela para fazer-se escutar. – Tem um cara lindo ali na pista olhando pra você. Quem sabe não é _ele_?

Hermione abriu um sorriso – falso – para Gina. Ainda havia aquela maldita aposta! Por que, diabos, resolvera aceitar as provocações da ruiva, mesmo sabendo que era isso que ela pretendia?

- Não sei, Gina. – respondeu – Talvez nem haja realmente um "cara". Talvez eu ignore essa aposta ridícula.

- E então ficará provado que eu, mais uma vez, tinha razão, e que o seu poder de sedução é _baixíssimo_. E, - Gina sorriu com meiguice e continuou – você terá que jogar quadribol conosco no domingo.

Hermione soltou um muxuxo; Odiava voar.

Um rapaz loiro, alto e muito bonito se aproximou delas e tirou Gina para dançar, ao que esta aceitou, dizendo "com todo o prazer". E então Hermione se dirigiu ao bar, pensando em como a amiga era sortuda – e em como seria difícil cumprir a aposta. "_Ela vai ver... Meu poder de sedução não é _baixíssimo" ela pensou. Mas ao longo da noite ela começou a se convencer de que a ruiva estava certa. Já havia bebido dois drinks e uma batida. Pedia outra, que terminava tão rápido quanto as que a antecediam. Logo, perdera a conta de quantos copos havia em sua frente – não que ela não conseguisse contar. Afinal, estava perfeitamente sóbria, não é mesmo?

- Vejo que quer esquecer algo... Ou _alguém_.

Um rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado. Hermione o olhou por muito tempo. Era familiar. Talvez se não estivesse tão escuro e ela não estivesse um pouco bêbada, talvez, conseguisse reconhecê-lo; Moreno, parecia ser alto. Na verdade a lembrava alguém de quem ela gostava muito...

- Como adivinhou? – perguntou ao "desconhecido" à sua frente, sorrindo em seguida. Era bem verdade que ela tentava esquecer a maldita aposta...

- Acredito que você não sairia por aí bebendo todas, Mi. – o estranho disse.

- É, eu não sou assim. – a expressão dela mudou. – Não sei o que me deu.

O garçom chegou trazendo mais um copo com a bebida, e Hermione se adiantou para apanha-lo, mas o homem ao seu lado afastou o copo para longe dela. Ele próprio bebeu tudo de uma só vez.

- Venha, eu te levo para casa. – ele disse, levantando-se.

Hermione, meio inconsciente, o seguiu até o lado de fora da boate. À essa hora, ela não conseguia nem diferenciar as cores, quem dera pensar em alguma coisa. Quando viu, já estava dentro do carro daquele estranho, que agora não lhe parecia tão estranho assim...

No caminho para casa, tudo não passava de um enorme borrão de luzes. Uma dor de cabeça começava a latejar em seu crânio. O homem não fazia questão nenhuma de puxar assunto. Mas, afinal... - _Quem gostaria de puxar assunto com uma CDF, bêbada e com baixíssimo poder de sedução?_

- Bêbada e CDF pode até ser... mas seu poder de sedução é _altíssimo_. – disse o homem.

Hermione corou ligeiramente, arregalando os olhos. Ela dissera aquilo em voz alta? _Oh, Merlin, que vergonha... Esse cara é muito gato, agora ele deve mesmo me achar uma idiota. _Sentiu o rosto esquentar; Não sabia o que fazer.

- O quê... O que disse? – perguntou, assegurando-se de que não estava tão bêbada assim.

- O que eu quis dizer foi... Como você teria seduzido à metade dos homens daquele bar, inclusive a mim, se não fosse alto o seu poder de sedução? – ele continuou. Hermione ficou mais vermelha que o vestido que usava. – Me desculpe se não lhe dei atenção... Estou pensando em outras coisas.

- Imagine. – disse ela, envergonhada.

Eles permaneceram o resto do caminho calados. Hermione nem ao menos sabia como ele conhecia seu prédio. Viu-se parada em frente à porta do seu apartamento, número 512, e mal conseguia achar as chaves, ou parar em pé. Se não fosse a mão quente dele tocando-lhe o braço, com certeza teria caído.

- Está entregue, senhorita. – ele disse. – Até mais.

- Não - Hermione gritou em resposta, e o grito ecoou pelo corredor deserto. – Quero dizer... Você não chegou até aqui para parar na porta, não é mesmo?

- Você está cansada... Prefiro ir para casa. Quem sabe amanhã...

"_Não_" pensou. "_Eu não vou cair nessa... Apostei e vou cumprir. Vou provar à Gina que eu posso, sim, sair com alguém por uma única noite. Que eu posso seduzir alguém. E que eu não esperarei que ele ligue no dia seguinte..."_

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Que tipo de homem você é? - Ela o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro de seu apartamento. – Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou, se aproximando do bar.

- Acho que chega de bebidas por hoje. – ele respondeu. Hermione serviu-se de um copo e bebeu todo ele. - Vá com calma. – alertou o homem.

- Vai ficar aí no meio da sala? – perguntou Hermione, chegando mais perto dele, já sem o copo. Chegou tão perto que seu nariz roçaria no dele, se ele não fosse mais alto. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um breve selinho nele.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, de olhos fechados.

- Oh, por favor. Que tipo de homem é você? – disse Hermione, rindo. – Apenas aproveite o momento... Não se preocupe...

Ela voltou a beijá-lo. Dessa vez, o beijo foi aprofundando-se mais e mais e ela podia sentir o gosto da bebida ainda na boca dele. Mesmo assim, ele parecia oferecer resistência. Hermione o tocava e beijava, e ele não fazia nada, a não ser tentar se separar dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione – Ah, relaxe, querido...

E, depois disso, ele finalmente cedeu.  
O resto da noite consistiu em beijos, carinhos, mais beijos - e coisas que não podem ser ditas; E tudo isso misturado à bebida fez Hermione sentir que deveria fazer aquilo mais vezes.

* * *

Dor.

Muita dor.

Muita dor mesmo.

Uma dor insuportável.

Hermione abriu os olhos e foi cegada pelo sol que entrava pela janela – E isso só somou-se à dor que já sentia na região perto dos olhos. O que é que acontecera, afinal?

_Flash _

Um beijo em seu pescoço; uma mordida leve em seu ouvido.

_Flash _

Gemidos altos e uma sensação incrível;

Mais um _flash_ e, de repente, lembrou-se de tudo. É claro que estava tudo nublado em sua mente. Não lhe vinham imagens claras, e as imagens que vinham não estavam em ordem. E ainda tinha a maldita dor de cabeça impedindo-a de raciocinar... Só sabia de uma coisa. As sensações ao longo daquela noite eram intensas demais para ser um sonho; O que significava que ela tinha ganhado a posta. Gina não perdia por esperar...

Hermione arrumou-se rapidamente naquela manhã de sábado. Era sábado, não era? Ah, não importava, realmente. Ela estava feliz, isso era o que importava. Logo, Hermione foi para a sala, onde recolheu um pé de sua sandália e seu sutiã. A noite devia ter sido realmente muito boa.

Um barulho foi ouvido na cozinha e Hermione foi até lá; Gina acabara de entrar pela porta dos fundos e parecia exausta. Seus cabelos estavam despentedos, ela usava a mesma roupa da noite anterior e carregava os sapatos na mão.

- A noite foi boa, _Ginny?_ - perguntou Hermione, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Gina também sorriu, mas de forma maliciosa.

- Uma _delícia _- respondeu a ruiva, largando-se em uma cadeira.

- Só não pode ter sido melhor do que a _minha_ noite. - provocou-a Hermione. Ela abriu a geladeira e esperou, em silêncio, a ficha de Gina cair. Pegou a jarra de suco e colocou na mesa, logo depois de lançar um sorrisinho desafiador para a melhor-amiga.

- 'Péra aí. - Gina levantou-se de uma só vez, balançando a mesa. - VOCÊ NÃO FEZ O QUE EU TÔ PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ FEZ, NÉ?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas manteve o sorriso enorme e bebeu um gole de seu suco.

- Não é possível, Hermione... Você tá blefando! - riu Gina.

- Quer ir dar uma olhada no resto da casa? - perguntou Hermione, confiante. - Sabe, Gina... Eu estava pensando em quem vai ser a vítima. A _sua _vítima.

- Muito engraçadinha. - disse Gina. - Você ao menos sabe com quem foi ou estava bêbada demais?

- Na verdade... - Hermione se calou. Como ela poderia ter dormido com uma pessoa que ela nem sabia quem era?

- _Eu não acredito! - _disse Gina, mais para ela mesma do que para a amiga. - Hermione Granger, a certinha, rendeu-se ao mundo dos prazeres carnais!

- Hey! - ofendeu-se Hermione - Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão feliz assim.

- Estou feliz por você, amiga, foi um grande avanço na sua vida amorosa! - respondeu Gina.

- Mas a _senhorita _ainda tem que conquistar um cara... O cara que _eu _escolher.

- E quem você escolheu?

Nesse momento, alguém aparatou na sala. Este alguém era alto, moreno, e carregava algumas sacolas.

- Harry! O que você faz aqui tão cedo? - perguntou Gina, praticamente se atirando em cima dele, com todo o seu _charme _e _delicadeza. _

- Na verdade, nem eu mesmo sei, Gina. - ele deu um sorriso tímido. - Mas trouxe algumas coisinhas...- Ele colocou a sacola sobre a mesa, e começou a tirar geléias, pães, alguns doces e uma pequena tortinha de chocolate a qual ele entregou para Hermione.

- Obrigada, Harry. - ela sorriu; era louca por chocolate. Durante um tempo, ele apenas observou-a atentamente comendo a torta de chocolate. Harry só respondeu quando ela terminou de comer o doce e percebeu que o canto da boca dela estava sujo. Ele, então, aproximou seus lábios dos de Hermione e uniu-os num breve beijo. Era, imadiatamente, ficou mais vermelha do que os cabelos da amiga ao seu lado, que tinha os olhos arregalados. Por debaixo da mesa, sem que Gina pudesse ver, Harry levou uma das mãos à coxa direita de Hermione, que ficou ainda mais espantada.

- Eu já volto. Tenho a sensação de que esqueci alguma coisa lá dentro... - continuou Harry, e saiu em direção ao quarto de Hermione.

O clima tenso permaneceu durante algum tempo até que Gina, ainda boquiaberta, virou-se para Hermione e perguntou: - Por _Merlin_. O que foi isso?

- Eu não... Harry... Não!... - Hermione começou a balbuciar algumas palavras sem nenhum sentido e estava deixando Gina louca. Mas, afinal, o que é que estava acontecendo? O que levara Harry a agir daquele modo?

- Hermione... - disse Gina. Logo em seguida a amiga caiu na gargalhada, rindo mais alto do que o normal e ficando cada vez mais vermelha. - Você... Hahaha! Eu não... acredito que você dormiu com o Harry! Hahaha...

Então, Hermione lembrou-se vagamente da noite anterior... O estranho sabia onde era sua casa. Ela teve a impressão de ouví-lo falar seu nome, mas não dera atenção àquilo... Oh, Merlin! Ela havia dormido com seu melhor-amigo! Hermione levantou-se de uma vez e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Gina para trás; a ruiva chorava de rir. Chegando lá, abriu a porta e viu Harry revirando os lençóis. Logo depois, ele abaixou-se e pegou o seu relógio sobre a cama.

- Eu sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa! - ele murmurou. Ao se virar para a porta, ele viu Hermione, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, sem saber o que fazer. - Eu já sei o que está pensando. Precisamos...

- ... Conversar. - ela completou, sorrindo em seguida. - Eu ainda não entendi muito bem a ordem dos fatos, Harry. Não sei como isso foi acontecer...

- Iria entender se visse a si mesma ontem... - ele disse, aumentando o sorriso. - Eu não pude resistir.

- Harry! - ela brigou.

- É sério, Hermione, você estava... Definitivamente, não era você. - ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar.

- E por que você não me deteve? Eu quero dizer...

- Você se arrependeu? - ele perguntou, ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Hermione ficou estática. A pergunta a pegara de surpresa, de modo que nem mesmo ela sabia a resposta. Ela se arrependeu? Achava que não... Pelo que se lembrava, a noite tinha sido a mais perfeita de toda a sua vida - não que houvessem tantas noites assim na vida dela; Mas não era certo, não era sensato. Harry era o seu melhor-amigo, eles se conheciam desde os onze anos e ela jamais pensara...

- Hermione? - Harry chamou-a à realidade - Se arrependeu, Hermione?

A resposta veio fraca e provocou um sorriso da parte dele - Não...

- Sendo assim, eu realmente não entendo o sentido dessa conversa.

- Mas... Harry! Nós somos amigos, eu não queria que nada mudasse entre nós... - ela começou a argumentar, mas a voz de Hermione foi diminuindo à medida que Harry se aproximava dela. Hermione se perdeu, assustada, nos olhos verde-esmeralda do rapaz e entregou-se totalmente quando ele segurou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe os lábios intensamente. Hermione soltou um suspiro quando se separaram.

- Nada vai mudar entre nós... E se mudar, vai ser pra melhor. - disse Harry, colando sua testa à dela. - Eu te amo, Mione...

- ... Ama? - perguntou ela, num sussurro.

Ele confirmou - Sempre, sempre, sempre...

- Eu acho que... também amo você. - ela arriscou dizer.

- Se não ama, vai amar. - ele disse, fazendo-a rir. - É sério, não ria. Eu diria que vai ser uma tarefa fácil, devido a sua _aprovação do material_ durante essa noite.

- Ah, não. Você não estava bêbado? - perguntou ela, desviando o olhar, envergonhada.

- Não, não... Ainda bem. Eu não queria esquecer que você tem uma pinta muito _sexy _nas costas... - ele disse, provocando-a. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Hey, Sr. Potter! Mal resolvemos o nosso futuro e você já está abusado assim?

- O nosso futuro? - ele perguntou, próximo ao ouvido dela, deslizando perigosamente para o pescoço. Hermione arrepiou-se.

- Já que você quer que acabe aqui... - disse ela, virando-se de costas para ele e, logo em seguida, sorrindo.

- Você sabe que não. - ele a abraçou e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. - Falando sério agora... Eu já gosto de você há algum tempo, e por isso eu não impedi esta noite de acontecer. Mas se você só ficou comigo porque estava bêbada, ou por qualquer outro motivo que te faz não estar certa quanto ao que sente por mim realmente, eu não importo que sejamos simplesmente amigos, como sempre fomos.

Hermione virou-se de volta para ele. - Eu gosto de estar com você, Harry. E esse discurso todo foi muito fofo, mas eu realmente estou esperando um pedido decente.

- Vamos lá, então... - Hermione fez cara de mandona enquanto observava Harry, rindo, se ajoelhar à sua frente e segurar a sua mão direita. Ali, ele depositou um beijo e logo em seguida, olhou nos olhos de Hermione. - Hermione Jane Granger... Quer se casar comigo? - Hermione abriu a boca, tamanho o espanto, o que fez Harry cair na gargalhada. - Estou só brincando, sua boba.

- Não devia brincar com algo assim. - ela se enfureceu.

- Ok... Aceita namorar comigo? - ele finalmente perguntou. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Harry, então, levantou-se e puxou-a para mais perto, arrancando-lhe mais alguns beijos. Hermione sentia, naquele momento, que tomara a decisão certa e anotara mentalmente que tinha que agradecer Gina assim que a visse novamente.

* * *

O fim de semana passara de maneira incrível e já era segunda-feira. Hermione aproveitara os dois dias de folga para não desgrudar do "namorado" um só minuto e beijá-lo sempre que possível. Tudo acontecera tão rápido e ela estava tão feliz... Só faltava uma coisa a fazer: agradecer Gina.

Era por aquele motivo que Hermione estava agora indo em direção à sua sala no Ministério da Magia - que dividia também com a ruiva - e esperava que ela estivesse lá. E ainda tinha que pensar em um cara para ela conquistar... Afinal, uma aposta é sempre uma aposta. Mesmo Gina ter feito a melhor coisa que já fizera em toda a sua vida, Hermione estava louca para vê-la se atirando para cima de um homem...

Hermione riu e abriu a porta da sala, logo se deparando com Gina - Bom dia - disse.

- Bom dia, traidora. – disse Gina, fingindo estar magoada.

- Ah, Gina... Você jamais gostou dele de verdade. – disse Hermione, indo até sua mesa e largando sua pasta lá, de qualquer maneira.

- Como você ousa ferir assim os meus sentimentos...? – continuou a encenação. – Eu sempre amarei Harry Potter! Que traição!

Hermione ficou em silêncio e passou a avaliar alguns papéis. – Sabe, Gin. – ela continuou, depois de um tempo. – Eu ainda não escolhi quem você vai ter que _conquistar._

- Como ousa exigir isso de mim depois da enorme traição...

- Corta essa, Ginny. – interrompeu-a Hermione, sorrindo. – Eu sabia que você não iria querer cumprir a sua parte da aposta. Mas pode deixar, eu não vou escolher nenhum monstro.

- Ah, Mione. Achei que você esqueceria esse pequeno detalhe!

- O quê? Esquecer a parte mais divertida da coisa toda? Tsc tsc. – disse Hermione, balançando o dedo indicador.

- Achei que a parte mais divertida fosse ficar com o Harry. Você realmente deveria me agradecer!

- Okay, Gina... Muito obrigada por me ajudar a encontrar o cara mais perfeito de todos, mas... Como é mesmo? "Isso é uma aposta. Você não pode se dar bem se perder." – disse a morena, lembrando-se das palavras exatas de Gina.

- Tudo bem... Mais pegue leve, está bem? – murmurou a amiga.

- Okay... Eu vou escolher um bem _gato._

Nesse exato instante, a porta da sala delas se abriu. – Olá, meninas.

Quem acabara de entrar na sala fora um loiro muito charmoso e bonito – coisa que as duas achavam. Naquele dia, ele estava excepcionalmente sedutor, usando um terno todo preto e uma gravata azul, que combina com seus olhos. Draco Malfoy agora não estava tão mal assim, e elas arriscavam dizer que não seria ruim namorá-lo.

- Bom dia, Draco. O que te traz aqui tão cedo?

- Ah, saudades. Você sabe como é, Hermione. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você... – respondeu o loiro, sentando-se à frente dela e esbanjando charme.

- Se eu fosse você, pararia de ficar cantando a Mione, _Malfoy_. – pronunciou-se Gina. – Ela está namorando o Harry...

Draco suspirou, fazendo-se derrotado - Eu sabia que ele ganharia de mim algum dia. E você, _Weasley_? Continua livre e desempedida?

Gina fez uma cara azeda - Não te interessa, _Malfoy._

Draco revirou os olhos - Todas me amam secretamente, isso está estampado na cara de vocês, mulheres. Mas, na verdade, eu só vim até aqui dizer bom dia para vocês e deixar vocês matarem as saudades de mim... - ele continuou; Foi então que Hermione teve a idéia.

- Vai tarde, _Malfoy._ - disse Gina, assim que o loiro saiu da sala batendo a porta. Ela bufou. - Ele é lindo, mas esse ego é insuportável!

- Você acha que ele é lindo, certo? - perguntou Hermione, com cautela.

- Acho, mas já que ele é-

- Prepare-se, Gina. Acabei de achar o seu futuro "conquistado".

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Olá! Mais uma short minha... Só que esta foi premiada! Primeiro lugar no desafio de shortfics do Pumpkin Pie... Lembrem-se dos reviews!

Thaís Potter Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo Bônus DG

**Capítulo Bônus (Draco/Gina)**

A campainha tocou; Antes mesmo de Hermione pensar em abrir a porta, Gina pulou do sofá e já estava lá para atender a visita. Mas não era quem a ruiva esperava, a julgar pela cara dela ao olhar através do olho-mágico. Quando a ruiva abriu a porta, Harry entrou e Hermione levantou-se para receber o namorado enquanto Gina voltava para o sofá.

Hermione beijou Harry longamente. – Olá, amor.

- Olá. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Estava com saudade.

- Não seja bobo, - ela respondeu, dando um soco leve no ombro dele – nos vimos ontem à noite.

- Há exatamente 23 horas e... – ele consultou o relógio que ela lhe dera – 46 minutos.

Hermione sorriu, carinhosa. – Te amo, sabia?

Harry beijou-a outra vez e, ao se separarem, ele lançou um olhar para o sofá onde Gina estava sentada impacientemente, batendo um dos pés de modo irritante no chão. Voltou a encarar Hermione.

- Isso tudo é ansiedade para ver o _Malfoy_? – ele indagou.

- Acho que ela quer que tudo isso acabe logo, para poder me trucidar depois. – respondeu Hermione, fazendo cara de preocupação.

- Você realmente pegou pesado, Mione.

Hermione não respondeu. Ele tinha razão, ela sabia; à princípio, a idéia fora engraçada, mas agora, pensando melhor, não fora tão boa assim. Mesmo Malfoy estando mais amigável desde que eles terminaram a escola, ele e a ruiva ainda eram de famílias rivais e não haviam melhorado seu "relacionamento".

- Eu acho que você deveria poupá-la – continuou Harry – Como ela mesma disse, o nosso namoro só deu certo por causa da Gina, mesmo que indiretamente.

- Eu sei, meu amor, e estou começando a me sentir muito culpada. – ela desabafou – Mas tenho que dizer que ela não fará nenhum sacrifício tendo que "fisgar" o Draco. Quero dizer, ele não é de se jogar fora...

- Como é? Você acha aquele oxigenado bonito? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

- Por mais que ele seja um Malfoy, ele tem seu charme, é bonito, inteligente, um auror brilhante, e agora até está mais sociável.

- Eu devo sentir ciúmes? – Harry perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não, é óbvio. Eu já tenho você, não preciso do Malfoy. – ela sorriu e o beijou.

A campainha tocou novamente, interrompendo-os. Eles ouviram a ruiva murmurar algo como "_Finalmente_" e se levantar para atendê-lo. Gina respirou fundo após constatar que era mesmo Draco e não a comida que havia chego antes dele. Mas Hermione impediu-a de abrir a porta.

- Gina, escute... Se quiser desistir, podemos fingir que só resolvemos convidá-lo para vir conhecer nosso apartamento.

- Não, Hermione, por mais que você tenha sido a pior melhor-amiga do mundo, eu fiz uma aposta e perdi, então agora vou ter que fazer i_sto_. Eu cumpro minha palavra, sabe. – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez – Agora esse loiro vai ser meu.

Ela finalmente abriu a porta. Parado em frente a ela estava um rapaz loiro, alto, vestido de maneira elegante, sem exageros. Ele carregava um buquê de flores e sorria, fazendo Hermione pensar que não seria tão ruim assim.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Draco, ao que todos responderam e Gina o convidou para entrar. Ele entrou o buquê de flores do campo para a ruiva – Para perfumar sua casa, Weasley.

Gina não quis levar o comentário para o sentido ofensivo - Obrigada, _Draco_. E eu acho que já está na hora de você começar a me chamar pelo primeiro nome, sabe.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Onde estava a Weasley brigona e mandona? Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e murmurou "_Como queira_".

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, ambos pensando aonde aquilo ia parar. Gina estava dando em cima de Draco descaradamente, o que o loiro não poderia de modo algum ignorar.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar... Enquanto o jantar não chega. – disse Hermione, pegando a mão de Harry e dirigindo-se aos sofás. Draco e Gina os seguiram e sentaram-se juntos no sofá de frente ao do casal.

- Quando é o casamento? – perguntou Draco. – Eu quero uma festa, o mundo bruxo está tão parado!

– Se depender de mim, vai sair logo. Mas não tenho certeza se mandaremos um convite para você, Malfoy. – respondeu Harry, e Gina não pode deixar de soltar uma risadinha que abafou com as mãos.

- Ora, mas eu tenho certeza que a minha querida Hermione vai me convidar para o casamento dela. Não vai, Hermione? – Draco perguntou, sem se abalar com a alfinetada do moreno.

- Imagine se eu te deixaria fora do meu casamento, Draco!

Draco sorriu, gabando-se para Harry – Você vai ter que me aturar, Potter... Até porque, se a Hermione não estivesse com você, _eu _estaria no lugar do noivo no altar!

Hermione gargalhou – Você não tem jeito mesmo, Draco.

Mas Harry e Gina não pareceram achar tão engraçado. O moreno fechou a cara e a ruiva soltou um muxoxo de discordância. Hermione percebeu e tratou de puxar outro assunto.

- E então, Draco, como vai aquele caso dos Tompsons?

- Oh, estamos progredindo. Esta semana nós apanhamos um cara que faz parte da quadrilha e ele está cantando como um passarinho para ver se diminuímos o tempo dele em Azkaban. – o loiro respondeu.

- Mas vocês vão mesmo reduzir o tempo dele? – perguntou Gina.

- Bom, podemos reduzir uns trinta anos, e mesmo assim ele passaria o resto da vida lá. A ficha dele é quase igual a do Comensal mais fiel de Voldemort.

- Wow! – disse Hermione. – Falando em Comensais, Draco... E sua mãe, ela melhorou? Ainda não entendo como seu pai pôde tentar matá-la.

- Ela está melhor, sim, obrigada. Mas vai ter que passar um tempo se tratando, pode haver seqüelas. Fiz um apagamento mental nela, então mamãe não vai se lembrar do que o Lúcio fez a ela.

- Deve ser difícil ver uma mãe sofrendo. – disse Gina, pousando a mão no ombro de Draco e reconfortando-o. Ele estranhou a atitude dela.

Harry sorriu. Hermione cutucou o namorado.

Para a sorte deles, a campainha tocou novamente. Gina foi atender; Era a comida.

- Espero que você coma comida italiana, Draco – disse Hermione enquanto a ruiva pedia para o entregador colocar a entrega sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Sim, eu adoro. Na verdade, estive poucas vezes na Itália, mas gosto da comida. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Todos voltaram, inconscientes, sua atenção para Gina, que estava pegando o dinheiro para pagar o homem. Ao entregar o dinheiro para ele, a ruiva sorria esbanjando charme e feminilidade. Depois, fechou a porta.

- Vamos jantar? – ela disse.

- Você é sempre assim, Weasley? – Draco perguntou.

- Assim como, _Draco_? – ela perguntou e deu um sorriso falso. – E, por favor, eu já lhe pedi... Meu nome é Gina.

- Desculpe-me, Wea... Gina. – ele sorriu – Você é sempre assim com os homens? Porque se for não é difícil entender o porquê de estar solteira.

- Está criticando meu método de sedução? – Gina estava fervendo, mas tentava não transparecer.

- Os homens se assustam se você fica se jogando tanto assim para cima deles. – continuou o loiro.

- Bom, nenhum nunca reclamou. Ao contrário das mulheres que ficam com você... Elas sempre reclamam do _seu _método de sedução extremamente VULGAR!

- Engraçado... Acho que você está com dor de cotovelo por eu nunca ter usado meus métodos com você. – Draco disse. Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas lembrou-se de que estava no meio de uma missão dificílima: conquistar aquele loiro azedo e prepotente. – Ficou sem palavras, Weasley?

- Não, Draco. E, pelo amor de Deus, é difícil para o seu cérebro armazenar a informação de que o meu nome é GINA? – ela falou, calmamente. – Eu acho que você deveria tentar usar seus métodos comigo e vice-versa e veremos se eu estou realmente com dor de cotovelo ou se você é quem não sabe agradar uma mulher.

Draco apenas olhou-a durante muito tempo, e Gina não se atrevia a desviar o olhar. Harry estava achando a situação muitíssimo engraçada, mas Hermione estava entrando em desespero. Os dois, se continuassem daquele jeito, acabariam explodindo o apartamento. Ela interveio.

- Gente... vamos almoçar antes que esfrie. – ela disse. Todos concordaram e eles foram para a mesa. – Então, Draco, você estava dizendo que foi para a Itália algumas vezes. O que fez por lá?

Durante todo o jantar, a pequena discussão de Draco e Gina fora esquecida e eles até riram juntos das "aventuras de Draco Malfoy pela Itália". A sobremesa já estava sendo servida por Hermione, com a ajuda de Harry, que vez ou outra lhe dava beijos carinhosos no pescoço.

- Você não sente ciúmes, Gina? – perguntou o loiro, em voz baixa, indicando Harry e Hermione com a cabeça.

A ruiva ergueu as mãos aos céus – ALELUIA! Obrigada, Merlin, ele finalmente me chamou de Gina!

Draco riu do jeito dela. – Devo entender que você sente ciúmes, já que fugiu da minha pergunta?

- Não, Draco. Eu não sinto ciúmes, o Harry é mais do que passado para mim. Atualmente eu procuro, como posso dizer... Uma aventura, alguém que transforme os meus dias, deixando-os todos diferentes um do outro!

Ele observou-a durante algum tempo, pela primeira vez notou o quanto Gina Weasley era bonita. Os cabelos dela estavam ondulados agora e seu rosto emanava um brilho interno que o enfeitiçava. Draco só foi despertado do "transe" quando Hermione colocou um prato com a sobremesa à sua frente.

- Obrigado – ele disse. Gina também já tinha seu prato e estava levando uma colher com o doce à boca. Aquele simples gesto deixou Draco petrificado mais uma vez; O prazer com que ela comia aquele simples pedaço de torta o fascinara. A moça percebera o olhar dele e deu uma piscadela para ele, voltando a comer do doce.

Harry e Hermione falavam de um assunto estranho a ele, então não precisava participar da conversa, o que lhe dava mais tempo para observar a ruiva. Ele só precisava desviar o olhar quando percebia que ela olharia para ele – o que acontecia constantemente.

Draco assustou-se quando algo lhe tocou a perna por debaixo da mesa. Logo ele percebeu que Gina havia tirado a sandália e acariciava sua perna com um dos pés. Discretamente, ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para ela, que simplesmente sorriu e lançou um olhar infantil, porém sensual. O mundo à sua volta havia acabado de parar.

- Draco... Draco...

Ele voltou à realidade quando Hermione o chamou. – Desculpe, Hermione, o que dizia?

- Perguntei se posso tirar o seu prato. – ela disse, rindo dele.

Draco assentiu – Não sei porque vocês não têm um elfo doméstico por aqui...

- Eu sou totalmente favorável a essa idéia, mas a Hermione é uma defensora dos direitos dos elfos domésticos... Puf! – disse Gina, ainda passando o pé pela perna dele sem que ninguém percebesse – Se dependesse de mim, nunca faria nenhuma tarefa de casa!

- Pelo menos uma coisa em que concordamos, Ginny. – Draco sorriu.

Hermione lançou um sorriso para Harry antes de prosseguir – Eu não vou expor minhas idéias novamente. Só não acho justo que os elfos sejam escravos.

- Docinho... Eles gostam disso – disse Harry, limpando os óculos na camisa branca.

- Até você, Harry? Achei que me apoiasse! – disse ela, indignada.

- Ah, Mione, ninguém apóia essa idéia maluca. – comentou Gina, rindo.

- Então já sei o que vou dar de presente de casamento para vocês dois – disse Draco, repentinamente. – Um elfo doméstico, é claro! – ele completou quando todos o olharam.

Harry sorriu, mas Hermione revoltou-se. – Eu vou enfiar o elfo doméstico no...

- Hey! – Draco interrompeu-a – Sem violência, Hermione. Era apenas uma brincadeira. Talvez a Gina aceite um quando ela se casar.

- Oh, com certeza! – Gina disse, imediatamente. Neste instante, ela passou o pé por entre as pernas do loiro e deu um sorriso provocante. – Você me daria esse presente, _D__raquinho_?

Harry cuspiu todo o vinho que estava colocando na boca e começou a gargalhar loucamente. – Draquinho... Você passou dos limites, Gina...

Nem mesmo Hermione conseguiu não rir. – O que o vinho não faz com duas pessoas... – ela disse, referindo-se a Draco também, por não ter questionado o novo "apelido".

- Depois disso, posso deduzir que já está na minha hora de partir. – disse Draco, acariciando o pé da ruiva antes de se levantar.

- Já? – reclamou Gina.

Harry deu mais uma risada, desta vez abafada. – Eu diria 'finalmente'.

- Você, pelo visto, vai ficar, Potter.

- Vou. Mas a minha namorada mora aqui, então eu posso ficar sem ser considerado um folgado.

- Okay, acho que fui chamado de folgado e ganhei um novo apelido. Está realmente na hora de ir.

Hermione sorriu para ele – Apareça mais vezes, então.

Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-a – É só chamar, gata.

- Hey, vamos parar com essa indecência... – resmungou Harry.

- Eu te levo até a porta, Draco. – disse Gina, parecendo também estar enciumada.

Draco despediu-se, a contragosto, de Harry com um aperto de mão e deu mais um beijo na face de Hermione para finalmente acompanhar Gina até a porta. Ao chegarem lá, Gina olhou-o com um sorriso malicioso.

- Até que foi divertido, _Malfoy_.

- Nem me fale, _Weasley. _Acho que podemos nos ver mais vezes sem que a casa pegue fogo, afinal.

Gina sorriu e aproximou-se dele, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios – É só me convidar, Draco. Ou se esqueceu que eu ainda tenho que testar os seus métodos de sedução?

- A que horas te pego amanhã?

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, gente! Obrigada por ler a fic, eu me dediquei bastante a ela! Espero que tenham gostado do bônus. Mais uma vez, adoro seus reviews e quero sempre mais!  
Tha Potter Malfoy.


End file.
